


My Alphas

by LevyFai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Amelia & Alice: A (USUKUS) Collection of Fanarts, Comics and Fanfics, Multi, usuk twice per yer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: Warning: Omegaverse, mention of past mpreg, foursome, alpha-beta dynamicsSummary: Arthur is the prince of the Fox clan which is attacked by cats. He survives along with a young Kit. They make to the wolves’ clan and are cared for by the chief’s three alpha children. After a few months, Arthur is asked to mate with a wolf, his problem is that he loves all three. 2pUsxUsXFemale Us X Uk.This is part of the Amelia & Alice: A (USUKUS) Collection of Fanarts, Comics and Fanfics by the usuk2peryear event on tumblr.





	My Alphas

_" Arthur, run_." that was the last word his mother told him before she was cut down by a cats' blade. Arthur, the omega prince of the foxes was running as the cat clan destroyed his home. He had tears in his eyes as he heard the barks and whines as his people that were being killed or caught. All he needed to do was get past the river, then he would be safe.

There it was the river, his one chance at freedom, but stopped when a sound caught his ears. It was kit, a fox kit crying from a set of dead foxes. He didn’t think he turned to grab the small kit and then ran to the river. He held the kit close as he jumped in, feeling something hit his side before darkness filled his vision.

X

"Bella, stay close to me," Amelia told her baby sister. 

Bella just barked and went back to sniffing all around them. Amelia smiled; Bella was the only omega of Amelia’s siblings. This meant that she was always watched by one of her older siblings but mostly she chose Amelia.

Amelia wanted to think it was because she was an awesome sister, though it might because she smelled more like their papa. Amelia still counted it as a win, because that still meant that Bella liked her more than Alfred. Her thoughts were intruded through when Bella started to howl.

Amelia quickly shifted to her wolf form and followed her sister's howl. She stopped when she saw her sister along with two bodies. Bella was whining looking from Amelia to the two laid on the bank. Amelia quickly grabbed her by the scruff of neck putting her on a rock nearby, so that she would be sav from the two on the bank. 

“Stay.” She barked as she sniffed the two.

She noticed firsthand that both were foxes, yet the only foxes she knew were the ones upriver, but she didn’t know why they were on the bank. That’s when she saw the blood on the older fox’s side, she gasped and then howled. It was answered by two wolves which told her they would be right there.

Amelia turned into her human form not minding her nakedness but focused on helping the two. She pulled the older fox out of the river, and that was the moment the kit woke up and started to whine hiss at her.

“Hush you, I mean no harm to you…. hey get back here.” The kit didn’t listen and ran over to the rock where Bella was.

Bella barked from her perch to the kit. The Kit was trying to get up to see the smaller wolf. Amelia was torn between helping the fox in her arms and her sister, but she didn’t have to worry when two wolves came over to them. One came over to her and the sleeping fox while the other went over to Bella and the kit.

“Alfred, he’s just a pup.” She told the wolf as he growled at the kit.

Then she turned to the black wolf who was sniffing the fox. She held back a growl, true Jason was her brother, but she felt he was too close to the omega. He growled back a little but didn’t attack her. That’s when the fox woke up and moved away from them, to attack Alfred who had almost bit the kit.

“Leave him alone.” He told the other wolf as he put himself between him and kit wincing.

“Easy, he wasn’t trying to hurt the pup….” Amelia started but the fox just hissed at her.

“He’s a child, I will not let you bully him….”

That’s when Bella barked at the fox, on seeing her the fox relaxed. He then stood up and gently touched her head. The small wolf barked and wagged her tail, which caused her siblings to stop where they were. Bella was shy and would often back away from any new people that she met, so seeing her happy with the older omega was a sight.

“Alright, …let’s get you some help okay, for you and your pup," Amelia said gently as she walked over to the two foxes.

The older fox looked at her and nodded before falling as Alfred caught him with his body. This caused Bella to whine and the kit to hiss at the older alpha. Amelia sighed and looked at Jason, and quickly motioned for him to get the kit while she transformed back into her wolf form and picked up Bella. 

Bella was whining her eyes not leaving the omega, but Amelia gently hushed her. She was worried about the omega too, but she felt that she wasn’t the only one. Amelia wondered if she would have to fight her brothers for the omega, even though they all just met.

X

Arthur awoke to the weight of a small body on him. He opened his eyes to stare at a pair of darker green ones with wild red hair. This was the Kit he saved a few months ago, a kit who he deiced that he would raise as his little brother. The kid who was now trying to play with his ears.

“Alistair.”

“Oh, yer up. “

"Yes, now you know better than playing with my ears." 

"But that's the way ye wake up quicker." 

“You say that, but we both know you do it because you want to see a certain pup.”

Alistair blushed and looked away; Arthur smiled he liked picking on the boy.

“And you're still afraid of her older siblings."

"They're bigger than me," he replied.

"Yes, they are," Arthur replied getting up. 

“So, if you're there they talk to you and I play."

“What if Tina is there?” Tina was Bella’s sister and a beta.

"Tina is okay, she just likes to stay with her papa." 

Arthur just shook his head and picked up Alistair putting him on his hip. The 4-year-old frowned but didn’t complain as older omega opened the door and they headed out. Arthur closed the door to their house when he heard barking.

“Wife.” The small blond pup barked looking at Alistair.

“Bella.” Alistair gasped and tried to get out of Arthur’s arms.

“Alright, I'll let you down," Arthur told the kit as he sat him down.

Alistair transformed into his fox form and started to play with Bella, that was until she was picked up by a tawny-colored wolf. Bella whined and tried to get down, but the wolf didn’t budge. She then howled only for the wolf to gently growled back.

“Alfred, put her down she’s just having fun.” Arthur turned to see Amelia along with Jason.

"Alfie, down," Bella whined.

Alfred sighed and sat Bella down, and she ran over to play with the fox kit. Alfred transformed back to his human form as Amelia gave him some pants. Arthur blushed; he was still a little embarrassed seeing another person standing naked. Then he felt an arm on his shoulder, he turned to look at Amelia she smiled a little and he blushed.

“How are you?” Amelia asked.

“I’m fine…” Arthur replied.

“That’s good…”

"Why don't you two hit the sack already," Jason growled. 

Arthur blushed as Amelia growled at her brother. Arthur sighed and looked over to where the pups were playing with Alfred. He smiled looking at the three then felt a hand touch his, he looked over to Amelia who smiled at him.

“Do you want to go for a walk, Alfred will look after the kids…”

“Are you sure?”

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he doesn't hurt your kit," Jason replied as he moved over to his siblings and Alistair. 

“Alright.” He replied as he was taken by the female alpha.

They walked quietly through the village, as other wolves either said hello or whispered to each other. Arthur didn’t understand most of the wolves speak yet, but he could understand some the younger omegas’ stares at him. They hated him for being so close to the three alpha children of the chief. He winced as he felt something hit his back, he then felt Amelia pull him close and growled at the person who threw the stone at him.

“Amelia…”

“Don’t even start, I know what they have been saying and hurting you isn’t right.” She complained as she checked on the fox omega.

“I agree, and those who hurt an omega even if they are omega should be punished.”

Arthur and Amelia both turned to see the chief, Amelia’s alpha mother walking toward them. Bridget was a tall woman with sea-blue eyes which she stared at the omegas behind them. Arthur had to grip on Amelia’s arm, because of the glare.

“It’s okay Arthur, she’s not mad at you.”

“Ja, but I’m mad at Amelia and her brothers.”

“Why?”

“Because the three of you are walking around the place not doing anything to court Arthur, and both Berwald and Tino are getting worried that yer using Bella as a distraction to court him." 

“Are you using Bella?” Arthur asked.

“No, she likes playing with Alistair….”

“Well she needs to spend time with her other siblings, and I would like some piece," Bridgit replied as she walked the two back to Arthur's home.

“Papa.” Bella barked looking at the older alpha female as the trio came into view.

“Hello little one, I’m here to take ya home. Mama and daddy are worried about ya, and so is Tina.”

Bella whined but moved to lick Alistair’s den before going into her papa’s arms.

"Now, I hope you three get talking about what you're going to do during Arthur's next heat." She said as she took her omega child home. 

“Alistair why don’t you get the fire ready.”

“But…”  
"Please Alistair, I need to speak with Amelia, Alfred, and Jason alone." 

“Okay…”

“Thank you.” He replied as the small kit went back to talk to the three alphas.

The three seemed to be bashful as the omega came over to him. He took a breath and then kissed Amelia then moved to the other to alphas. He then stood looking at them in their eyes and smiled a little.

“I can’t choose between the three of you…but if you can’t understand that then…”

He was surprised when Amelia stopped him with a kiss as both Jason and Alfred pulled them into a hug. Then Amelia moved to kiss Arthur’s neck along with the others. Arthur shivered at their touch, but then remembered where they were.

“We need to stop; I much rather not have my first mating out here.” He said pushing the three away only to have them just snuggle him.

"Yeah, we don't want to miss out on your first heat," Jason replied smirking.

“Yeah, who do you want first?” Alfred asked.

Arthur just blushed and looked at Amelia who had moved him to sit on her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair and he couldn’t help but snuggle into the touch. The other two smiled as Amelia kissed the top of Arthur’s head.

"I guess it's birth order huh," Jason replied. 

"You two will get your turn, but he's going to mine first," Amelia told her other siblings.

Arthur just hummed, happy to be in the center of the Alphas he loved most. 

*Three years later*

Arthur hummed as his youngest child lay napping on his chest. He smiled at his new little girl, a gift from Jason who was out hunting along with the rest of omega’s mates. He touched the girl’s head as the baby cooed in her sleep.

The omega then looked over to his left side at his sons: the eldest an omega and the youngest an alpha. William was his firstborn and the child of Amelia, he had gotten most of his looks from Arthur but had Amelia’s smile. Alan was the image of his father through and through, and Alfred loved it. Now they had little Whittney who was a mixture of both her parents.

“Honey we’re home,” Amelia said as they entered the home.

“Yes, you are.” He replied as he opened his arms to the alphas who loved him most.


End file.
